April's Fools Photo Album - Tomato Gallery
by relicka
Summary: Spain fools Romano into taking a photo as a 'couple holding hands'. Romano is furious. Or is he not? Moreover, why is that idiot wearing so little clothes! Spamano. And solo-Romano. More warnings inside. (Maybe a bit of crack...)(okay, a more than a bit of crack...)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Sadly. Nor do I make profit from this fanfiction. (Please kill me if I end up living off writing porn! XD)**

**-o-**

**Come on, guys, why there's no fanfic yet about that smexylicious April's Fool episode? Why!? Not even one? (So I'm making one XD) (Wait, am I the only pervert out there who thought about doing this after watching the episode? I hope not! XD)**

**Warnings: guy on guy, gay sex, yaoi, lemon, or whatever you'd like to call this. SpaMano. But Romano has some Solo time too. Coarse language (on Romano's behalf). Human names used. Don't like, don't read.**

**First part occurs in Hetalia Beautiful World series episode 11, after Spain tricks Romano into taking the photo but before Spain 'saves' chibi France from doom. **

**The second part is... After the whole episode :)**

**-o-**

**April's Fools Photo Album - Tomato Gallery**

PART ONE

Romano was blushing. Blushing to death. And saying he resembled a tomato would be lying because, well, he was a grown man, and men don't blush until they look like tomatoes, damn it!

And yet Spain claimed that he looked like one, pinching his cheek while doing so. But Romano didn't know where he should look at such a time! To Spain's cheerfully handsome face? To his oh-so-hot-naked-toned torso? To that strong and just _perfect_ pair of soccer loving legs? And the bunny ears weren't helping either!

Words were stuck in his throat, and he was wracking his brain REAL hard in order to form a sentence that made sense, but he forgot what got him in this predicament in the first place. Spain's almost naked body pressed against his, his dashing smile just in front of Romano's face, and the Southern half of Italy forgot what he was angry about. He only did what always made sense to do.

"CHIGIII-! Just go DIE, _BASTARDO_!" Romano bellowed, pushing Spain away with both hands then dashing away from the park as a soul chased by the devil.

PART TWO

Romano was getting tons of calls from a certain Spaniard since he had left, but he answered none. He had his hands busy fixing his 'anxiety problem' in his bed.

He jumped in fright whenever the phone would ring again, playing Spain's version of The Delicious Tomato's Song (which was Romano's current ringtone due to the insistence of the very same Spaniard), but he didn't silence the phone. Instead, he used the rhythm of the melody to move his hands up and down as he listened to his old boss' voice chirp in the song.

He was covered in sweat, half naked, groaning in a low voice and his face seemed to be on fire but he didn't mind, his mind was elsewhere. Spain's body, Spain's voice, DAT ass. The bunny ears. He began using more pressure in his member when moving his right hand as he twisted his left nipple with the other.

Damn, he was soooo _soooooo_ close!

And the song stopped.

"Tch!"

He paused in his ministrations to his rock hard member as he tried to recover his breath, and directed his annoyed glazed-over gaze towards the cursed phone, which lay at the end of the bed, innocently informing on the screen that Romano had another missed call.

When the horny Italian was about to throw a rain of curses at the poor device, Spain's singing voice reached Romano from the phone once again, announcing that the Spaniard was calling him, and the Italian trembled as a shiver of pleasure hit his body.

The fact that somewhere, at that very same moment, Spain was thinking about him made him moan. Getting in the mood yet again, his right hand grabbed his cock's head but the left ignored the perk abused nipple it had been playing with previously, and instead grabbed the base of his stray curl, or the FUN zone as his old boss would call it.

He closed his eyes shut, and flashes of the stupid but sexy disguise Spain was wearing that very morning in a public place invaded his mind. He then moved both hands at the same time in a hard movement, the right down towards the base of his cock and the left towards the point of his wild curl.

"A-Anto-ooniooo..." He murmured as he came on his chest and stomach, his breath terribly disheveled and his body a whole mess. For some unknown amount of time, his head was filled with nothing but white nothingness as he lay against his pillows.

Then the song stopped.

Romano sighed in between two gasps for air.

And the song began again.

**-o-**

**Okay, I'll update this after I get some work done... XD**

**But there WILL be a third part to this. Somehow, writing this was fun! ... ****Damn! I'm such a pervert! OTL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I got two reviews! Thank you~**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Let's make it as if France didn't let go of the pictures, so they still have to get them back!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE 2: O-okay... Part 3 contains plot, Part 4 is half plot half crack, Part 5 is mainly crack lol. There is some sex in Part 6, so you may press CTRL + F to scroll down there if you wish~**

**Warnings: guy on guy, gay sex, yaoi, lemon, or whatever you'd like to call this. Romano being Romano. Romano being emo. SpaMano. Overall chaos. Coarse language (on Romano's behalf). Human names used. Don't like, don't read. (I don't like Romano as a seme very much, so don't worry, this is a proper Spamano ****)**

**DISCLAIMER: if i owned hetalia, Romano would be the main character! But I don't. Nor do I make any profit by writing this, except for slacking from work and thus releasing some built up stress. **

**-o- **

**April's Fools Photo Album - Tomato Gallery**

**PART 3**

Romano sat up on the bed. He felt disgusting, his white_ Brioni_ shirt was all sweated and covered in his own cum, the pants of his blue _Armani_ suit were laying on the ground, all creased up since he had been on a rush to take them off as soon as he had arrived home, all because of a damned_ spagnolo_.

His custom tomato-printed _Gucci _boxers ended up on the floor along with his pants (_of course_ his underwear was from a top brand as well). He stared at them as Spain chirped 'Tomato, _muy rico_, uh! Tomato!' from the phone's loudspeakers, and damn, he wished he had some tomatoes in his room to nib on them, to inhale their smell as Spain's voice praised the 'Tesoro' of the country of the sun.

He stood up before the song was over, scratched his head in annoyance before gathering his clothes and walking to the bathroom, picking up the phone on the way. When Spain ended the unanswered call, it took Romano all of his willpower to turn the phone to 'silent mode', for no matter how much he loved Spain's voice (n-not that he'd _EVER_ admit to it, you moron!), he needed a shower, and then he needed to remember what had made him so angry in the first place. If you're angry at something, then you should make a fuss out of it until you win something from it! And Spain would pay for ruining his clothes, of course he would!

**PART 4**

About 30 minutes later, Romano was clean and fully clothed in his living room and about to sit down on his couch to reflect on that weird morning he had had, when the door to his fancy apartment in Rome flew open, startling him. But he almost had a heart attack when the northern part of Italy, his younger brother, entered the room wearing a pink and frilly cooking apron.

Apparently with no clothes underneath it.

"Vee~ _Fratello_! Are you alright?" The younger Italy yelled.

"Fe-Feliciano! Wha-" but Romano didn't get to finish the sentence, because the Northern Italy was dragging a very macho looking blond cat maid by the hand.

"CHI-CHIGIIII! You pervert macho potato! What did you do to my brother, _travestito __depravato__!"_ Romano felt he was going to cough up blood when he recognized the huge bloke maid as no other than Germany (who had a very troubled expression on his face, the bastard!). It had to be him the one who was making his _fratellino _walk around naked, damn it!

"Veee~ it was not Ludwig, _fratello_!" Italy tried to tackle Romano (with not much of a success) who was beet red in anger and about to explode and... about to insult the idiot German, most probably.

"Then WHO was it, _per Bacco_! How come you're walking around naked-"

"Kesesese! So unawesome, Romano!" Leaning on the doorframe, Prussia snickered. "This was Toni's and Francis' plan!" He announced with an awesome expression on his face. Because he was always awesome! Even when wearing bunny ears, he was still awesomely awesome!

"WHAT!" The _bastardo spagnolo_ and the _pezzo de merda francese _were responsible for making his brother strip?!

"Besides, _fratello_, I'm not naked! I'm wearing boxers under the apron, see?" Italy added while lifting the lower part of the apron to show his underwear, in which the words PASTA could be read.

"Kesesese!" Laughed the albino, and Romano felt the urge to punch the Prussian in the face _real _hard for some reason!

"That's enough, Feliciano, please cover yourself." Cat-Maid!Germany was frowning deeply as his cheeks began turning red.

"You shut up, you _fottuto _macho potato! And get out of my home!" How he hated that sturdy German! Romano grabbed his brother by the arms and in his own way to act protective of his brother, he ordered, "Now change your clothes, you idiot! Don't go embarrassing yourself like this!"

"Eh? But I can't do that! Brother Spain wants us to take a photo wearing funny costumes for April's fools at the square, but he said he won't take the photo unless you are in it, _fratello!_"

"Photo?" The word rang a bell in Romano's mind.

And he remembered the photo Japan had taken earlier, when Spain had fooled him. It was a photo that usually only stupid couples take together! But he and Spain weren't a couple, so when he saw the photo and the unconcerned smile on the Spaniard's face of course he was angry! Angry because his old boss didn't know how he felt, how he wished they were an actual couple and that they could take stupid photos like a stupid normal couple as if it were stupidly normal.

Yet Spain, in his obliviousness, took the photo on April's fools, meaning it was all just a joke to him, right? So Romano had tried to steal the instant photo from Spain's hands but the guy just had to be taller than him, and raised it above his head with one hand. And Romano tried to jump and catch it, but found himself pressed against Spain's naked torso, and his mind stopped functioning. So that was what had happened!

During the time Romano was busy with his reminiscence, Sexy-Apron!Italy and Sexy-Bunny!Prussia had grabbed him each from an arm and were dragging him out of the apartment as Cat-maid!Germany protested this wasn't a good idea in the least.

"Wha-! _Merda!_ What are you two doing?!" exclaimed Romano once he came back to the present.

"I'm sorry, _fratello_! But Brother Spain asked us to forcefully drag you over there if you didn't want to go!" answered Italy with a serious look in his ever closed eyes.

"Kesesesese! This will be an epic photo, Lovi! You can't miss out on it! Besides, it'll be better since I'll be in it too! Kesesesese..."

"So what! You can't take me... W-Wait a second, beer bastard! What did you call me?"

"Oh, just 'Lovi'! Toni always calls you that so I just got used to it," replied the Prussian as he winked a red eye to Romano, who was certain that before the day ended Spain was going to be VERY dead.

**Part 5**

Germany drove them to the correct gathering place as Spain had asked, but they got there a bit later than they expected since the police stopped them on their way (since three of the four men were wearing scandalous outfits). They tested them all for alcohol, made them walk on the line, and in the end the Prussian gave some money to the police men so that they wouldn't pester them anymore.

Once at the square, Romano felt apocalypse was coming. All the countries, except for himself, were dressed in obscene or depraved clothing. In the car, Romano had heard from Prussia the details of what had actually happened: Spain just wanted to take a silly group photo for April's Fools, but France had blackmailed people into dressing in sexy clothes by secretly taking some embarrassing photos of them. Not all countries were ashamed of their photos, some even thought they were funny, but most nations decided to attend the event anyway.

The outcome looked like the whole world was in a sexy costume party. Romano watched agape as he saw Austria walk around in some frilly dress with a pink ribbon in Mariazelle and hiding behind Hungary, who was dressed as a playboy bunny girl (she had probably dragged Austria there). Japan was dressed in a female kimono, with sakura flowers adorning his hair, and holding a photo camera. Greece, with cat ears above his head but nothing below but a cat tail at his waist, was fighting with Turkey (wearing a batman cape, black short pants and a mask but nothing else) about something Romano couldn't hear. Sailor-Skirt!Sealand was trying to get Nurse!England's attention, which went by totally unnoticed, for said nurse was busy thinking on how to catch Chibi-Nekomimi!France who, at that very moment, was trying to flirt with cute-devil!Lichsteinstain. Through the corner of his eye he saw Cheerleader!Poland fawning over an embarrassed Princess!Lituania who was wearing a small tiara.

Romano'd swear he even saw an alien dressed as a cowboy walking around.

The Southern part of Italy turned around and prepared to leave. No matter how angry he was, nothing was worth it to get involved in that huge mess!

But oh, too late! Romano was caught by an albino _prussiano_, who yelled towards the crowd, "Ooooi, Toni! We brought here your little tomatooooo!"

"Waaaah!" Romano felt himself become red in the face. "I- I am NOT a tomato!"

"Kesesese! Who cares? You're still Toni's little 'Lovi'!" replied the oldest german sibling.

"Oh, Romano's finally here!" "Hey, Spain! Romano's here!" "Sigh, finally! Let's take the photo already." Several nations claimed in the background, as their suffering was about to end.

Before Romano could retort, Sexy-bunny!Spain appeared from within the crowd (more specifically, from between Sexy-Police!Sweden, Fem-Santa!Finland, Sexy-soldier!Switzerland, Fairy!Iceland and Angel!Norway). "Romanooo! Why didn't you answer my calls? I was so worried!"

He ran towards Romano at full speed (the way his muscles worked as he run just _had_ to be a sin!) but Romano couldn't utter a word. _How _could he ever tell Spain he didn't answer the phone because he was using his ringtone to jerk off as he thought about him? There was _no_ way in hell!

"Well, it doesn't matter! Now we can be in the picture together!" Spain beamed a dazzling smile at Romano, and the countries on the back let out a sigh before Prussia began telling them where they should stand so that he'd be on the front, but America wanted to strip Turkey of his batman disguise so _HE_'d look like a hero.

France then took on the task to ask the nations to take their place, however, he was asking them to do so in sexy poses, until a certain Swiss man heard that he had been hitting on his little sister, so France had to dodge some bullets.

Then, pretty much like in most world meetings, Germany began commanding everyone into silence (though he had it hard to stop Dominatrix!Belarus from calling 'BROTHEEER! BROOTHEEEERRR!' everywhere and to shut up Monkey!South Korea who was looking for China... No, he was not looking for China, but for China's _breasts_). Alas, when most nations where in silence and in place, there were at least 4 people missing: Russia, China, Spain and Romano.

In the end, they decided to take the photo anyway (though France complained that it wouldn't be the same without the Spanish ass in the picture) and Japan simply proceeded to press the shooter, and afterwards everyone recovered their most embarrassing photo and left... Although you may say their most embarrassing photo was the one they'd just taken!

**PART 6**

Spain, grabbing Romano's wrist, walked towards some bushes to one side.

"Wait, _vaffanculo_, where are you taking me!" Romano blushed all the way to his neck. He couldn't help some of his blood rushing south at full speed as his head was filled with unhealthy ideas about him and Spain, in the bushes…

"Oh? To change clothes of course! I figured you didn't had any outfit, so I prepared one for you~!" Spain chirped out.

"Damn you_, idiota_, let me go! You want me to change clothes in the fucking _public square_?"

"Hm? Yes, why?" asked the Spaniard, cutely moving his head to one side.

Romano rolled his eyes. "At least, let me change at a private place, damn it…" Even if changing clothes with Spain watching wouldn't be bad, it would be horrible if France came to watch too!

"Oh, you're right! Ahahaha! Then… how about we briefly rent a room at that hotel, and have you change there?" The Spaniard pointed to a simple hotel next to the square, never losing his bright smile.

"I g-guess that's alright…" Although the fact that Spain and him were going to rent a single room together wasn't helping his heart to calm down.

Once in the hotel room, Spain rested his back against the door after handing Romano a bag. Romano, with suspicion in his eyes, opened the bag to find... An adult sized version of his old maid dress!

"Youuuu! I'm no longer a child, _pezzo di merda_!"

Romano felt hurt for two reasons when he saw the outfit. One, it meant that Spain still saw him as a child. Two, it also meant that he was still just a mere henchman to the _bastardo_!

"Of course you're not, Lovi! It's just that you have some very pretty legs, so a dress-" Spain shut up and paled. Apparently, he had spoken too much. He bit his lower lip in nervousness. Fumbling with his fingers and looking anywhere but at Romano, he added, "Ah, well... I figured that a dress would look very cute on you now..."

Romano gaped like a goldfish. So Spain... liked his legs? He looked down to the dress in his hands, and contemplated the posibility of actually wearing the _thing_. If it attracted Spain's eyes to him, why not?

But the Spaniard continued. "Lovi? You don't have to wear it if you don't want to, though. I mean, I want you to be in the picture so very _badly_, but it is okay if you don't want to be in it with me..."

Romano gaped again. "You want me to be in it... Very... B- b- b-...?" Romano stuttered, unable to continue, but he slapped himself inwardly. Ha! Of course Spain didn't mean it that way, though! Because Spain didn't love Romano.

"Of course! You're the most precious person to me after all!" The Spaniard blurted out with his trademark happy grin stupidly plastered on his face. "Isn't it natural for me to want to be with you, even when taking a silly picture?"

"Ah..." He didn't know why at first, but Italy Romano felt afraid. He shivered, and felt a cold sweat running down his spine. Could it be... True? That he was Spain's most precious person? But no, that couldn't be, right? Because Spain prefered Veneziano! He always had! Romano was no longer the small child who got his bed wet by squirrels, so he could tell without a doubt that Spain's most beautiful smiles were always flashed at the younger Italy. Yet he was here, saying such an obvious lie...

"...lying." Romano let out between gritted teeth.

"Eh? What was that? Lovi?" Spain came closer to him in apparent concern, but nope, Romano was not going to let him trick him! He was smarter than that.

"You are lying to me, _cazzo maledetto!_ You're only saying that so that you can go take that stupid photo with your dork friends!" Romano, infuriated, threw the dress into the ground and stepped on it repeatedly.

The look on the Spaniard's face was priceless to Romano. He was watching blankly as the _fottuto_ dress got dirtier by the second.

"Lovi..."

"That's. what. you. get. for. trying. to. play. with me, you fuckface!" Romano bellowed in rage. He glared furiously at said fuckface, but wait, what was that face? It looked hurt, so deeply hurt, that anyone might think Romano had just killed Spain's favourite pet turtle.

"S-Spain?" But Spain's expression changed into a resolute and serious one.

"Lovi, I don't know what you are thinking, but I'd never play with you in any way that would hurt you, nor would I lie to you, because you are truly important to me."

Romano's foolish heart decided to skip a bit when it heard this. But Romano wasn't as foolish as to think Mr. Oblivious actually meant that.

"'Cause I'm your fucking henchman, right?" The mighty Italian blurted out. "You care for me 'cause to you I'm still your fucking underlying, right?!"

"What? No! I lo- I appreciate you as a f-friend!" _Friend!_ As a _friend!_ As a damned _friend!_

"Well, then I don't want to have you as a _friend_!" Oh, no. He wasn't going to cry. Nope, 'cause he was an adult, damn it! And yes, wasn't that why he was angry earlier? Because Spain would forever want him as a friend, without a concern for Romano's true feelings! Even if he didn't know how he really felt, he still should have some consideration, for fuck's sake! So, it was better not to be 'friends' anymore!

But Spain's face was one of horror. "Qué? Pero..." Then his face became a troubled one, as he said, "Then, would you rather have me as a lover?"

"Hah! A lover you say?! Why would I have you as a lov... A lov... Wait-wait; what?" Romano felt his brain freeze on the spot. His accursed heart began beating a thousand thumps per second and all the blood within his blood vessels went straight to his face, making his knees tremble like an old man's and his stomach to twist into a very tight knot. But he wasn't nervous. Because there was no reason to be nervous. It's not like he had loved the guy since like forever, and he suddenly blurted that out so…. Yeah, he wasn't nervous. His heart was. But he was perfectly calm.

Spain, on the contrary, was blue in the face, but he still continued to stare attentively at Romano, as if he was waiting for a reply, the bastard.

Romano then breathed in, then out, then in again. For your information, he _wasn't_ gasping for breath. Nope, he was just trying to clear his mind, because it was obvious the Spaniard was just trying to confuse him! After all, wasn't today April First?

"You do have some nerve…" He began, feeling something akin to fury building up within his chest, "to joke with me like this, you _cazzo!_" Spain paled even more now, but he deserved it, so Romano just went on with his ramble. "Lover, you say?! Go become the devil's lover if you want to, but never come back anywhere near me, fucking a-asshole! How long do you think I've known you?! The longest you've been someone's lover is f-for a single n-night! "

Romano tried his best to convey his rage to the other party with his eyes, but hey, Spain looked funny. He looked both scared, and blurry. Blurry? Oh, no. T-that must be… the smog, right? Yeah, cause there was no way he would be crying for a damned lying Spaniard!

"Lovi, I…" Said Spaniard lowered his gaze to the ground, and Romano thought he would just turn around and leave. His heart ached at the thought. Because his heart wanted to scream at him 'yes! It's fine to be my lover!' and let himself be played with and lied to. And his heart, from that pain that was kept in for so long, let something warm and wet flow from his eyes and down his cheeks.

And since fate just plain hated Romano, Spain lifted his gaze just in time to see those sneaky tears.

"Chi-chigi…"

Romano covered his eyes with his arms, but he was a bit too late. Spain had already walked up to him, hugged him tightly to his chest and claimed in a somewhat desperate voice, "I'm not leaving you, no matter what you say or do, b-b-because I love you!"

Romano stopped sniffing (wait, no, i-it's not what you think, it's just that he might have caught a sudden cold that was passing by) and tried to push the _idiota_ away with all his might, but the shitface dork was way too freaking strong and didn't move an inch.

"Quit lying to me already! *sniff* There's no way you can love me, you _stronzo,_ *hic* so go die and take all your so called l-l-love to hell w-with *hic* you!"

"Don't; don't say that, _mi tomatito_! I-"

"S-S-Sh-shut up, idiot! You don't mean any of it! *sniff*"

Spain then tightened his embrace on the Italian for a second, before letting him go and clasping his face with both hands.

"Lovino," said Spain, staring intently into Romano's teary eyes, and silencing him with his intent stare only, "now, forever, and ever..."

The country of passion didn't use words to finish the sentence. He simply moved his head forward, slowly, while inhaling some air, until his lips brushed Romano's. Then he closed his green orbs, placing a tender, loving and caring kiss on the Italian's trembling lips.

Romano couldn't hold the tears any longer. Antonio was kissing him! He felt himself melt into the Spaniard's body when a thousand butterflies began biting his stomach from the inside. If he didn't hold onto something soon, he was going to fall down, but he didn't dare move, in case this wasn't real.

Just as Romano was about to insult the older nation for teasing him like this, Spain pulled apart briefly from Romano's lips, and using one thumb to dry some tears he murmured softly into his ear, "_Te amo, Lovi... Yo, io ti amo..._"

((In Spanish): I love you, Lovi... I, (In Italian): I love you...)

This was too much for the Italian, whose knees gave in and he had to hug the almost naked male in front of him in order not to fall to the ground. Of course the Spaniard happily returned the hug.

Romano's heartbeat was all over the place and his tears wouldn't stop flowing... Wait! No! I-it wasn't like that, 'cause Romano isn't a freaking girl, damn it! A-anyway, he could feel his body tremble on its own! The sexy _spagnolo_'s body warmth was screwing his mind and warming the heart which thought its love to be unrequited for over a century.

"Lovi, so cute..."

"_Io_ am not cute, you _vaffanc_-"

"Like a tomato!"

"Why you never-"

"'Cause I love you!" Announced the happy green eyed man, and began attacking Romano's neck with random butterfly kisses that made the butterflies in Romano's stomach to fly south, to his nether regions, in an instant. "What about you, Lovi? Do you..." Spain lifted his head from Romano's neck and stared at him expectantly, with something akin to loneliness in his marvelous shiny eyes. His mouth was partially open as if the words had become tangled in his tongue but refused to leave.

To Romano, to Lovino Vargas, it was like he was staring to the cutest, sexiest bunny in the world, and he felt himself blush as hard as he never had. He threw his arms around the Spaniard's neck, and hiding his face in the crook of said neck he murmured softly:

"_Io... Yo te amo tambien..._"

(I... [In Spanish:] I love you too...)

"Eh? Sorry, _querido_, I couldn't hear what you said. Coul-"

"WhAaAaA!" Damn it, this man was _sooo _infuriating! "I said that I love you too, _stronzo_!" Spain was so stupid, so Romano had to yell at him in order to be understood!

Not that he intended to actually say aloud that he loved his old boss ... _How embarrassing!_ He just HAD said that out loud! Realizing what he had done, he let go from Spain's neck and prepared to flee from the room while screaming 'Chigiiii' at full force!

But a last glance at Spain froze him in place. Spain had tears in his eyes, and an immense relief could be seen in his handsome face, which was flushed red and had a small smile, which grew into the biggest and most beautiful smile Romano had seen in his whole life.

"I'm so glad, Lovi! I was so, so afraid that you would just shove me away from your side forever!" It was Spain's turn to cry now, and he advanced again towards the youngest nation, held him tight with his strong arms, and placed his forehead in Romano's shoulder, warm tears warming the white expensive t-shirt Romano was wearing.

"D-don't cry, _bastardo_,_ io_ am n-not g-going anywhere..." Once more Romano lifted his arms and surrounded the oh-so-hot naked torso he always dreamed of touching.

"Oh, Lovi. This... Has to be a dream, right? That you love me back..." said the Spaniard with a teary smile on his face.

And Romano couldn't hold back any longer. Screw everything! It was 'cause the dude was _way _too handsome for his own good damn it, and _merda_, he wasn't even aware of the effect he had on people!

He grabbed the back of Spain's head and forcefully met his lips with his own. When Spain opened his mouth with a small yelp of surprise Romano pushed his tongue forward between those hot lips. Spain caught up soon and they began a steamy hot make out session, where tongues clashed sexily and hands run through each other's bodies as if the world was about to end.

Spain slipped his right hand under Romano's shirt, hungrily caressing the Italian's warm skin, and Romano slid the hand not on Spain's neck towards DAT ass, giving it with a firm squeeze for all it was worth it.

Spain broke the kiss then, and laughed. "So impatient, Lovi!"

"S-shut up and stay still, damn it!" Romano attacked Spain's mouth again while grinding his groin against Spain's clear hard-on in the process, but Spain pulled his head back a bit.

"Mmh, Hehehe, don't worry, _mi amor_, I'll love you enough to make up for all the time we have lost!" He said, smirking with a husky voice. It was then that Romano noticed the slightly wicked look on Spain's eyes, and smirked himself as he moaned in want. He was going to get what he had wanted for so long!

Spain attacked Romano's lips fiercely for a couple of seconds before attacking his neck, this time placing rough kisses and small bites on it until he reached the base of the neck, and then he used his hands to unbutton the white t-shirt just enough to be able to bite Romano's shoulder.

"An... Mmph... Antonio..." Romano moaned the other man's human name as he tried to undo the damned belt of his pants. He felt the Spaniard smirk against his skin as he licked the place where he had been bitten, and then Romano was pushed backwards, against the wall close to the door with a *thump*.

"Lovi... Will you call my name while I make love to you?" Spain asked with a smile dancing in his eyes, as he helped Romano to undo the rest of his t-shirt and toss it to the ground along with his jacket.

Romano's body trembled in want as he replied, "J-just shuddap and fuck me already..."

_"Sí!"_ Spain chirped happily as he kissed the younger nation while his hands began taking Romano's pants downwards, along with his boxers. Romano struggled to throw away his shoes and socks, while Spain used the chance to caress his legs in needy sexy motions until the Italian was finally fully naked.

Romano then threw his arms around Spain's neck and used the chance to grab those stupid bunny ears and throw them across the room.

"Wah! Why?" Complained Spain, but the Southern Italy just sighed and began undoing the lace that tied the brown loincloth to the Spaniard's hip.

With a sigh of his own, Spain just gave up and helped the Italian. (And yup, as Romano expected, the Spaniard was wearing _nada_ under the loincloth).

Soon they resumed their kissing, and Spain's hands grabbed the Italian hips and grinded their pelvises together, which caused them both to moan into the kiss.

Prey to impatience, Romano nervously raised one leg around the Spaniard in an attempt to lift himself from the ground (as he had seen in some gay porn movies - you better don't ask about it!) but Spain used the chance to lower his hand and caress Romano's balls lightly.

"Ah!" Romano flinched in pleasure at the touch. The Spaniard softly caressed those balls before moving his hand a bit upwards, grabbing Romano's cock and touching it softly as well. Of course Romano moaned in approbation as he simply let his leg return down to keep him steady on his feet.

Spain lowered his lips to Romano's Adam's apple, biting on it ever so slightly then kissing it as he pumped his fist on his younger lover's dick. The Italian groaned deeply at these actions, and began moving his hips at a time with the Spaniard's hand.

But the Spaniard had other plans, it seemed, for he placed a hand on Romano's chest and began kneeling down, covering the Italian skin with kisses (not even forgetting the belly button, which he licked) as he approached Romano's vital regions. The hand that was left up there went to play with Romano's right nipple, while the other hand held his cock by the base as the Spanish lips approached the tip.

Romano's eyes went wide in surprise. Spain was going to... _Ah!_ Those perfect lips just graced the tip before just planting a soft kiss there. And Romano thought he was going to come just any moment since some precum decided to come out from him.

Spain smiled happily and sexily licked the precum, then he lifted his gaze towards Romano's eyes and, without breaking eye contact, engulfed the head of Romano's cock into his mouth.

The Italian felt his legs become jelly as more of him entered the Spanish mouth, feeling the hot playful tongue in there move as if it was welcoming him into the Spanish throat. Spain moved the hand that was on Romano's chest earlier to Romano's hip in order to keep him in place, and he did so just in time, for the Italian tried to push himself further in with a thrust forward, but couldn't in the end, so Romano used one hand to grab a hold of the chocolate locks of hair on the Spaniard's head and the other to sustain himself on the wall.

Spain lapped his tongue against the hot flesh in his mouth, as if he were savoring it, then reinforced his hold on the base of the hard cock and began to suck on it, moving his head at a medium rhythm along with his sucking.

Romano began to growl helplessly at the overwhelming sensations. He had dreamed countless times about this, he had imagined this so many times and in so many ways, but his delusions always left a bitter taste in his heart, for he thought it to be something that would never be more than a wet dream or a dirty fantasy. It was actually happening, and the _bastardo_ had said... He had said he loved him. This made his heart ache in happiness. It was beating so fast that it might break free from his chest just any moment and jump out of the window. Romano began whimpering as he knew he was about to come because of Spain's skilful mouth, but the damned hand which was on his cock's base didn't let him.

When Spain heard him and felt him shift uncomfortably against the wall he decided to stop, and slowly moved his lips up the hard member until he reached the tip again, but he swirled his tongue around it before letting go of it.

"D-don't stop, _bastardo_..." Romano complained, in between gasps for air, to the _fottuto spagnolo_ who just didn't let him cum!

Ignoring the pulsing dick in front of him, Spain giggled and used the hand that was on Romano's hip to clean the thread of saliva that still connected his lips to Rome. "But Lovi, there's still _soooo _much I want to do with you!"

Before the italian could protest, he made him turn around to face the wall.

**Fin~**

**-o-**

**Just kidding. To be continued!**

**Please, kill me now.**

**Like, seriously ORZ**

**I had thought this to be a two-shot, but yeah, the plot bunny just run into me and well, in my head the plot bunny is a hot Spaniard with pretty eyes. How could I EVER shoo it away?! So yeah, this has a plot. I still have to learn how to write things without a plot. Please, forgive me, or kill me ORZ**

**-o-**

_**Maledetto stupido spagnolo**_**: damned stupid Spaniard.**

**Muy rico: very delicious.**

**Tesoro: Treasure.**

_**travestito **__**depravato: **_**depraved transvestite.**

_**Fratellino: **_**little brother**

_**Per Bacco: **_**damn it! (more or less XD)**

_**pezzo de merda francese: **_**French piece of shit (damn, Romano, watch your tongue! Lol)**

_**fottuto:**_** fucking**

_**mi tomatito**_**: my little tomato (I've seen people write this as '**_**mi poco de tomate**_**', and that's just… so… wrong… it hurts my brain XD)**

**I'm sure there are more words that need a translation, but please use google as I'm just that lazy!**

**Ah, I'd like to write the other's stories... But I've had to gather all of my courage to write just this one! ORZ I dare other people to write other couples? Damn, I'll die if I read a RoChu of both Russia and China wearing those dresses! XD**

**When the next chapter is up, just press 'next' to read more porn :3**


End file.
